Guerra por la eternidad o Comienzo de la paz
by DanWG
Summary: Un gran destruccion y dolor por la desaparicion de una de las mas importante instituciones de la comunidad magica , con esto Harry podra seguir luchando contra Voldemort, o qdara en ruinas como el lo llamaba su casa, Y siempre habra guerra por el poder o


Hola a todos es mi primer fict, espero que les guste, pude lanzarlo gracias a la insistencia de mi queridísima Jimena que la kiero un montón (y tmb a Sandra que me ayudo con algunas palabras y nombres XD), dejen reviews para saber que les pareció y digan que quisiera que hubiera en el fict, cuídense, y lean, lean y haber que opinan.

Disclaimer Harry potter es propiedad de la gran escritora JK Rowling, io solo los uso con fines d entretenerme y entretenerlos

Capitulo 1 De Vuelta A Casa

Adelante!- grita Dumbledore – no retrocedan

_Expectro Patronum!_- grito, y en eso sale un gran ciervo de la punta de mi varita, el cual se dirige a los Dementotes

Bien, Harry- me grita Ron, mientras lanza un hechizo a un mortífago- _Petrificus Totalus_- el cual cae rígido

_Expellia….._- grita Ginny, pero es interrumpida por un hechizo imperdonable del mortífago Lucius Malfoy

Te gusta?- pregunta Lucius con una sonrisa malévola

De tente- grita Draco al ver a su padre torturando a Ginny con la maldición imperdonable Cruciactus- _Expelliarum!_- y la varita de Lucius sale volando y rompe el hechizo

Pero….. que demonios?- grita Lucuis con furia al ver a su hijo con los otros- Eres un maldito traidor…

_Desmaius_- oigo oir de la voz de Dumbledore serenamente apuntando a Lucius el cual cae en los efectos del hechizo y se desploma en la hierba

Observo a Draco mirar con profunda tristeza a su padre

Va…mos Draco, tenemos que….seguir- dice Ginny con dificultad, por los estragos del hechizo- gra..cias por ayudarme

De nada Ginny- contesta Draco con un tono de melancolía en su voz

Listo señor, nos podemos ir- grita Lupin a Dumbledore

Yo no le presto atención a lo que dice Lupin y vuelvo a la pelea

_Inmobilus!_- grito apuntando con la varita a Greynack, el cual tratando de tirarse encima mío queda en el aire

No escaparan- grita Bella – todos ustedes par de inmundas bestias a ellos- vocifera y gita _avada kedavra, _el cual el rayo pasa por entre los cabellos de Moody.

Maldita……..,Crucio!- responde Moody al ataque de Bella

No Moody, no nos comportamos igual que ellos- dice Dumbledore seriamente, y detiene el hechizo de Moody

De acuerdo- contesta Moody avergonzado por su actitud

Yo veo correr a Colagusano, y lo intento detener, y voy corriendo tras él y me paro delante de él

A donde vas?- le pregunto a Colagusano

Crees que estoy escapando de ustedes- me contesta sorprendido por alcanzarlo

Donde esta Voldemort?- vuelvo a preguntar, y él hace una mueca al escuchar su nombre

Donde este no es de tu incumbencia, estúpido chiquillo- me contesta

Dime porque se esconde el "Mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos"?- pregunto sarcásticamente

El no se esta escondiendo insolente- me grita rabioso- _Crucio!_

Yo esquivo rápidamente su maleficio, y respondo con un sencillo hechizo

_Wingardium Leviousa_- digo tranquilo, mientras lo levantó- y me vas a contestar?- vuelvo a inquirirle

Harry!- me grita Ron- tenemos que irnos de aquí, estamos listos para partir- al oir su voz escucho un dejo de pena

Porque nos vamos, que a sucedido, Ron- le digo algo preocupado

El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no se encuentra aquí y Herm, esta mal- dice Ron apunto de contener las lagrimas

No lo puedo creer mi mejor amiga esta herida, me vuelvo y veo a los miembro de la Orden, a Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, y a otros mas que yo no conocía bien

Vamos- me dice Ron apresurado- no hay tiempo- saca su varita desesperadamente y dice –_Desmaius_

Ron me aleja de Colagusano y me lleva con los otros.

No huyan malditos cobardes- grita unos de los mortífagos siendo acompañado con la mamá de Draco, la cual estaba asustada.

Dumbledore levanta vuelo voltea y les dice a los mortífagos- Les doy tiempo no huimos, les doy la oportunidad de volver al lado correcto, recapaciten- culmina Dumbledore serenamente

No, nadie quiere recapacitar maldito, a ellos estúpidos!- grita histéricamente, hacia los Dementores, Barty Crouch Junior

No!- grito al ver los dementotes acercase a mi, empiezo a escuchar los gritos de mi madre antes de morir, siento un frio intenso, pero logro escuchar un hechizo, que resuenan con fuerza y la voz de mi madre se a aleja

_Expectro Patronum! – _dice Dumbledore, y me siento muy agradecido por que esta vez eran muchos

Los Dementotes desparecen con la invocación Patronus de Dumbledore, el cual nos dice – Que esperamos tenemos que irnos de aquí

Recuerdo inmediatamente a Hermione y le pregunto a Ron preocupado- ¿Qué le paso a Herm?

Ella intento ayudarme y le cayeron dos maleficios y quedo incosiente, es mi culpa – dice Ron muy apenado, apunto de llorar

Tranquilo, hermano no es tu culpa, se recuperara-dice Ginny tratando de calmar a Ron-no es cierto, profesor, ella va estar bien- pregunta a Dumbledore, buscando apoyo

Ella estará bien- contesta Dumbledore apresuradamente y vuelve a su conversación con Moody y Lupin

Y tu mi amor estas bien no te paso nada?- pregunto a Ginny preocupado

Si estoy bien- contesta Ginny dándome una sonrisa- me ayudo Draco, contra el maleficio Cruciatus

Gracias, por ayudar a Ginny- le digo a Draco

Me dirijo a Dumbledore y – señor disculpe, pero a donde vamos?

Como recordaras Harry, hace 1 año Hogwarts y demás instituciones fueron cerradas por orden del ministerio, según ellos para salvaguardar las vidas de los futuros magos, así que volveremos a Hogwarts

Yo me quede paralizado, no sabia que hacer si alegrarme o llorar por volver a como yo lo llamaba mi Casa mi Hogar que nunca tuve por culpa de Voldemort, justo 1 años antes que cerrara Hogwarts yo había salido del Colegio.

Y por cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos allí?- pregunto emocionado

Por ahora creo que hasta que Hermione se recupere, y tomaremos un descanso hasta saber donde se encuentra Voldemort- me dice Dumbledore sonriendo, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi alegría

Regreso con los otros, y les digo los siguiente- Vuelvo a Casa, Vuelvo a mi Casa- digo eufóricamente a Ginny y Ron, ambos no entendieron mi nueva emoción

Que vuelves a donde, Harry?- pregunta Ginny

Que regresamos a Hogwarts, mi amor- y le doy un beso, un beso que me hacia tanta falta, y el cual me llevo hasta más allá que las nubes.

Discúlpeme señor, yo no sabia que ………….- dice Draco a Dumbledore, yo estoy cerca de ellos por lo cual puedo escuchar la conversación

No te preocupes Draco, pronto averiguaremos donde se encuentra y no volverá a escapar, te lo aseguro- dice Dumbledore interrumpiendo a Draco

Esta bien señor, contesta Draco sintiéndose a mi parecer mucho mejor

Ojala que despierte pronto- Digo a Ron quien la esta sosteniendo entre sus brazos

Estoy apenado, muy triste por lo que paso, yo estaba jugando con Colagusano al más fuerte mientras que mi mejor amiga estaba en peligro, Ginny parecía adivinar lo que pensaba y me dice lo siguiente

Mi vida no fue tu culpa, fue un descuido, tranquilo- me dice Ginny tranquilizándome

Yo en mis confusiones, quiero volver a recordar que paso antes de nuestra llegada hacia los mortífagos, como los encontramos, y en mis pensamientos busco aquel "RECUERDO", en el que quiero llegar.

Fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya entretenido, y gustado porfa dejen reviews, y vuelvo a mencionar a las dos personas que me ayudaron en el ff, son Sandra (gracias de veras, fuiste de mucha ayuda) y mi Jime(gracias por insistirme sin ti no hubiera existido este ff), bueno cuídense, espero reviews y díganme que mas le falta y q les pareció.


End file.
